Gotta Give
by Hybrid mix
Summary: Things are about to change, when Inuyasha brings Kikyou along to travel with the group .Kagome is about to change, what will Inuyasha think, what will he do? I'm not sure how the pairing is gonna go yet, please read and review


Author Note:: Hey Hybrid Mix here, I just wanted to say that I'm super excited yet, nervous because this is my first story and I hope you guys like it. Also, i would love to hear from you about what you think. ENJOY!

**I don't own any of these characters**

* * *

" I can't believe inuyasha took off like that just because he heard a rumor of kikyou being returned to her body" shippou announced proudly hoping to get the hanyou in trouble, but of course he didn't understand how it was affecting his surrogate mother.

" It's okay shippou, when you love someone you should run off to find them, rumor or not." kagome said all the while looking off into the direction her hanyou ran off to. sighing she picked up her bike and said " Come on you guys he can catch up with us later, lets keep moving." everyone nodded their heads and began walking.

* * *

' It can't be! How is this possible?' inuyasha thought as he ran through the trees, bouncing from tree top to tree top. Stopping every once in awhile to catch her sent, 'her scent has changed. It smells...more human' at this thought he picked up his speed through the trees hoping to find her before sunset. Finally he reached where her scent had ended. Looking around he could not spot her. He jumped on the boulder to look over the lake before him, and there was a woman standing under the water fall. He crouched down and lifted his nose into the air, 'That's her!' Not thinking he quickly jumped down into the water landing directly in front of her. He heard her gasp as she turned around, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Inuyasha" she breathed out his name. His ears swiveled at the sound of her voice, not use to it being so soft.

"so the rumors where true?" He stepped closer to her and traced a clawed hand down her arm and watched her shiver. "how? How is this possible? who did this?" he asked with curiosity in his eyes. She just stared at him and then lowered her head, "I'm not sure how this happened. I just remember my soul collectors suddenly were set on fire and I passed out and when i woke i was...this...alive...human" she stepped out of his reach and began to walk back to land. Midway she stopped and looked over her shoulder and said " Do you always go around interrupting women while they bathe inuyasha? Have you taken up that monk that you travel withe's habits of perversion?" she did not wait for an answer instead she continued her way out of the water.

Inuyasha on the other hand was still standing under the waterfall trying grasp what she was asking, but when he understood the question his face turned red and he quickly jumped out of the water and into a tree "keh, as if i was just in shock from you being human and all and wasn't thinking. nothing else" he said loud enough so she could hear him.

He waited for the rustling of clothes to stop and he jumped down and took a few steps toward her and pulled her into a hug. Ravishing in the feel of her, the feel of her warmth. "I wont let him get you again. I wont let him take you from me again. I promise to protect you always kikyou." he whispered softly into her hair. he felt her pull back and stare at him with, what looked like, tears in her eyes. she lowered her head so her bangs were covering her eyes and whisper "I don't think I could forgive you if you let him take me again." and she pulled him into a hug, she felt him place his face into her neck, she closed her eyes them being like this bringing back memories of how they use to be. Inuyasha pulled back from her and put his hand through her hair and said " Come with me and we can all search for the shards and naraku together" he saw her about to turn him down "please, I wont be able to live with myself if you got hurt without me being there. I need you by my side" she pulled away from him and said "Do not presume that I need you. I will travel with you but only so i can destory Naraku." He stood there shocked. one minute she was in his arms the next she was saying she didn't need him "Kikyou, I.." she turned so she was facing the lake and said "Inuyasha please don't. I do still love you inuysaha I just need, time. I need time inuyasha, can you understand that?" he stopped whatever words that were going to come out of his mouth and said "Ill wait forever kikyou, if that's what it takes" he saw her shoulders relax a little more at his words. she turned and said "so when do we head out then?" they began walking in the direction in where he left his friends, 'oh hope their ready for a surprise' was his last thoughts.

* * *

I Know, lame right! I'm still trying to figure out how to translate these ideas in my head to the "paper", its more difficult than i thought it to be. Don't worry though its gonna get better. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
